


Can I Kiss You?

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen brings the Inquisitor more documents to read, but they have something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

The night was heavy and the moon hung low behind Skyhold and its surroundings. The Inquisitor sat behind their desk staring at many documents given to them by the various members of the Inquisition. To them, it felt like each document got harder, longer, and more complex as they went on which only made them feel more and more exhausted. Trying to steal a quick rest, the Inquisitor laid their head down on the desk with a soft thud and closed their eyes. Before they could even attempt to rest though, an impetuous knock emerged by the door.

Bringing their head up and off the desk, the Inquisitor looked over by the stairs leading to the door. Annoyed, they got up and stretched letting out a low moan, and then walked down the stairs and to the door, almost tripping over their own feet. Once to the door, the knock began again, and with a frown the Inquisitor opened up the door. But when they saw who was on the other side, their frown turned upside down.

Their commander, Cullen Rutherford, stood on the other side of the door. He was dressed down from his normal attire, but nonetheless looked the same. They stared at each other for a moment or two, smiling, and then Cullen placed his hand behind his head in his hair and spoke up. “Inquisitor, I know it’s late but I had to speak to you. I know you’re probably sick of paperwork, and I’m sorry about that, but I have some more that need your attention.”

The frown came back to their face the moment he brought up the topic of paperwork, but still motioned for him to come in, “Ah yes, can you place those on my desk please?”

“Oh, sure, not a problem,” he said walking in and up the stairs. After shutting the door the Inquisitor soon followed. While his footsteps where quite light on the boards on the stairs, theirs were more heavy, which might’ve proved how tired they truly were of all this work. However, they didn’t have much of a choice seeing as this is all for the greater good. Like their mother always said, _to do one great thing, you must first do small good things._

Once back into the main part of the room, they could see Cullen placing the new documents on their desk. Thus seeing that, they could now easily how his different attire fit him. He was wearing a simple black shirt with a little opening at the top, small curly, blond chest hairs peeked out of it. The cuffs of the shirt were rolled up to his elbows, making it tight around his muscles. His black pants fitted his nicely as well, not too tight nor loose. The only thing from his normal attire was his boots. Overall, it looked quite nice, a good change from his typical attire. If only he would dress like this more often.

“Inquisitor, are you okay?” he broke them out of the small trance they were in. He placed a hand on their shoulder in concern.

“Oh yes, I’m sorry. All of this work makes me a little daze, but it’s nothing major. I’m fine,” they gave them a smile and placed their hand on top of his. Their hands stayed in this position for a moment or two while they looked into each other’s eyes. Then Cullen moved his hand away and placed it behind his head to ruffle his hair again. A common gesture made by him when he was nervous or flustered.

He let out a small cough before speaking up, “I should probably go and let you get back to work. Goodnight,” he told her as he started to walk towards the stairs. Before he could get to them however, they grabbed his arm to put him to a halt.

“You don’t need to leave yet. In fact, I need you to stay. I have a question for you” they smiled at him and released his arm. He looked at them with a half-smile.

“Oh, okay,” he said to them softly. “What is it?”

“Can I kiss you?” they asked him bluntly, giving him no time to react as they leaned over and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss between the two. They broke the kiss for a moment before Cullen wrapped his arms around them, pulling them closer, kissing them again. With the moonlight shining through the glass upon them, it looked like a scene out of Varric’s novels. They broke the kiss once again, but laid their forehead against Cullen’s, their noses touching.

“Wow um,” he pulled away with a red tint on his face, “that was very nice.”

“So, I’m guessing that’s a yes?” they asked him with a smile, blushing as well.

“Yes, yes, that’s a yes,” he said quickly to them. “To be honest with you, I’ve been wanting to do that to you for quite some time now. Actually, longer than I care to admit.”

“And the same from me to you,” they smiled at him with a small laugh escaping their lips.

“Well, I’m glad one of us had to guts to do it first,” he gave a small chuckle. “Anyway, how important is that paperwork to you?” he asked.

“It can wait, why do you ask?” they questioned him before noticing a sly smile on his face. “Oh that smile of yours is implying something. What are you thinking Cullen?”

“Oh, just this,” and he picked them up, their legs wrapped around his waist. “I hope you don’t mind,” he said before he kissed them. He began to walk closer to the bed, and when they noticed they were close to it, they shifted their weight so the duo fell onto the bed. His body was on top of theirs.

They caressed his face, feeling the scruff on it. “I think I like this better.”

“Yea, me too,” he said and kissed her some more.

 


End file.
